Home
by Peeta'sBabe16
Summary: Peeta has a dream. Katniss can't quite go with it. But that doesn't stop him. And when he comes home, he finds a delightful surprise. *Based off of Micheal Buble's song, "Home"


Home by Michael Buble

Peeta's POV

"I already told you, Katniss! I really want to do this. It's a great opportunity, we should do this." I try to explain to her. She shakes her head saying, "We cannot just move to France because you have a big shot at being an artist. You've seen that we can barely afford this apartment, on the money you have one on some of your paintings. It is just not enough, and you're telling me that you want to move to Paris? You're crazy." I shake my head, "It will be great. Come lets take the chance, I have just enough to buy two plane tickets, and see where we are going to stay-" She cuts me off, "No, you're getting ahead of yourself." I scoff off her response, "It's a great opportunity to start off new, Katniss. Come one give me the chance." She shakes her head and rebels, "I'm sorry, Peeta, but I am not leaving this country, just because you have a chance at Paris."

I grunt and become angry. I ask, "What are you afraid of?" She sighs and sits on the mahogany chair, "Peeta, we are not in well conditions here and you want to go Paris? Do you think we can wait a little more till we actually get real jobs?" I shake my head in fury, who needs a job when I can draw, paint, and sculpture? I have decided that maybe I can go alone. "Fine then I'll go by myself." She looks at me incredously, she asks, "Are you gonna be that selfish, and leave your wife here?" I have decided that this would be my way to fine art and fame. I run towards the bedroom to start packing up, she runs after me. She says, "Peeta, do not do this. Please just stay it's gonna be better, I promise. Please don't go."

I don't stop until I finish packing, I say, "I'm going after my dream, Katniss." She shakes her head and some tears spill, "I don't plan on stopping them." Maybe she doesn't love me like I thought. I call a cab to take me to the airport. She follows me out of the apartment complex. She cries, "Please stop, we can make this work." My taxi starts around the corner. I turn to her, "I'll make money for both of us. We can make this work. Give me a year." I kiss her lips, and she says, "Peeta, good luck." I give her a sad smile and hop on the cab. I wave her a good bye when in return she gives me a small wave.

...

Two Years Later

"This is good work Mr. Peeta, hope you can make it big one day." One American tells me as I finish another painting of the Eiffel Tower. I frown because this is not what I had in when moving to Paris. I watch the colors of the sky turn into sunset and sigh. I loved watching the sunset, with my wife Katniss. I have no idea how has she been these pasts two years. I came here with a luggage, no money, and a dream. A dream that didn't come true. I live in a crowded house with poor French miners covered in soot, and always drinking away their problems. It is horrible conditions but it is what I afford with the bit of money I make from my painting. I start to my journey back to the hell hole I live in now, when the American calls my name. "Mr. Peeta?" I turn to her, she smiles. She asks, "How much for the painting?" I shake my head and say, "Whatever you would like to give me?" She pulls out her check book and says, "How about 1,000 euros?" My eyes open wide and I smile in joy, "Oh, well my yes that would be great! Thank you this means a lot to me!" She hands me the check, "I hope you keep following your dream Mr. Peeta." I nod, and she leaves me with a load of check on me. 1,000 euros.

I think of all the paintings I sold, and the one I just sold was not worth much, but how much could I make this check worth? I know immediately what to do. I'm going to return to my sweet Katniss. I run towards the hell hole and start packing my things to get first on a plane. The dirty coal miners bid me their goodbyes, and I run to the airport. On my way I cash my check, and arrive to the airport on a taxi. I reach their airport and buy the ticket to New York, to America, to Katniss. The only women I love, I left behind. She has to be waiting for me, and if she didn't, it would make me love her even more.

...

Lots of hours later...

I arrive at NYC, in search for the shifty apartment we use to share. I get off the taxi, and stare at the apartment complex. I sigh and gather my courage to speak to Katniss. See my beautiful wife again. I go over to our apartment and knock on the door. I hear a lot of shuffling. I assume she has company over, another woman opens the door to me. "How can I help you?" the brunette that is not my Katniss says. I ask, "Katniss?" She shakes her head, "My name is Clove. What do you want?" My world spins a bit, and I apologize, "I'm sorry wrong apartment." With that she slams the door in my face, and I sigh in defeat. But our old neighboor comes out, Sae. Sae spots me and says, "Oh my! Sweet boy! You all back, how was Paris?" I shake my head, "It was beautiful, but not the beautiful I imagined. Sae do you know where Katniss is?" She smiles at me warmly and returns into her apartment. I frown, that was no help. But she comes back and hands me a paper. She smiles, "She left this for you."

I nod and open it up. It's an address. I smile widely, and kiss Sae cheeks, "Thank you." I run downstairs and call another taxi. As it arrives, my body is anxious to see my beautiful wife. She left it for me. I hop on the cab and give the address. We drive out of the ghettos of NYC, and the taxi takes me towards the beautiful suburbs. The driver stops at a beautiful two-story house, with a silver Madza in the driveway. I ask, "This is the address?" He nods and I pay him. I stand there in the neat yard.

I take a look at the majestic house. I walk towards the front door, and tentatively knock. I await for my beautiful wife to appear. A man opens the door, he smiles and says, "You must be Peeta. Katniss always talks about you." I stand there baffled, is this her new partner? He introduces himself, "Gale Hawthorne. The neighboor." I shake his hand, "Peeta Mellark. I am Katniss' husband." I say as a matter of fact. He smirks, "She's over there with my wife and son. Come on in, Katniss is going to be thrilled." I walk in carefully and see a blond woman and I believe, Gale's son. Then I see the back of my wife. And a little girl perched around her side, Katniss carrying her. She looks at me, a brunette baby and blue eyes. She giggles as Katniss seems to be sturing some type of soup. The baby says, "Daddy." Katniss laughs, "Thinking about Daddy, Rose?"

Did she call me, Daddy? But she cannot possibly be my daughter. Katniss asks, "Gale, who was it?" I turn to him, and see him hugging his wife, and says, "Take a look yourself." She turns around wearing her perfect smirk on her face, but as soon as she sees me, her face turns into suprise. She gasps covering her mouth, "Peeta?" I smile at her and say, "Hey, love." She looks at me incredously, and walks my way. She stands in front of me, and I apologize, "Katniss I am sorry I left you these two years. I shouldn't have followed my dream. My dream is to be here with you, and... well now you have a daughter. I would love to help you with her, if her father allows it." Katniss smiles through her tears and looks at Rose, "What do you say Baby? Do we ask Daddy he if can take care of you?" She sucks on her thumb. She laughs, "I take that as a yes." She turns to me, "Peeta, this is Rose. Your daughter."

My world stops. MY Daughter. My own blood. I ask, "But-" She cuts me off, "I was pregnant when you left, I didn't want to hold back your dreams with a baby." My eyes water, I have a daughter, I am her father. I ask, "Can I hold her?" She nods and I take my daughter in my arms. I ask, "How old is she?" She smiles, "A year and a half." Seems about the time I left her, she must have already had 3 months pregnant. I apologize to her, "I'm sorry love. I left you all two years by yourself. I was the selfish one, I don't know why you waited so long for me." She smiles, "I love you. And we have a daughter, I could never let you go." I smile and tell my daughter, "You are so beautiful." My baby smiles, "Daddy!" I smile and say, "This is my home." Katniss embraces me and I kiss my wife's lips, finally. She says, "Welcome home, Peeta."

...

Short story, thought it was cute. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you fans. Please read my other stories, even though all of them are still in process. Thank you. This song was based off of Micheal Buble's song, "Home"


End file.
